Black Butler 3: A New Part
by Cadence G. Crest
Summary: An 18 year old girl named Cadence GhostCrest and her Viper like buttler Vincent, are finding out what Ciel and Sabastian are up to since it's been 5 years since he's became a demon. Cadence holds secrets, What she really is besides part neko that makes the contract on Vincent's behalf, useless. CielXCadence Pair!
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! I'm new to this and i'm a total Black Butler Fan! First Story! Let's GO! Hope you guys like! =^w^=**

**Prolouge:**

"Would you be so foolish enough to sign a contract with a _Demon?"_

That cold voice filled my ears. A snake wrapped me in it's coil.

"No! I'd be foolish enough to find_ a Stupid _Demon who dosn't want another tasty soul!"

I yelled. The Snake's mouth opened, it's tongue licking my face.

"My, your soul does have a different_ taste_."

I smirked.

"So, stop your blabbering! Your life is now devoted to me, _Vincent_, In order to see what Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis are planning to do now that he is a demon. Should you fail or hesitate on any of my orders, I have the pleasure of devouring your soul. So, shall we return?"

The black snake turned into a slender man bowing at my knees, "Yes, my young mistress."

**Author's Note:**

**So, this is the prolouge (obviously). To clear any confusion, yes the teenager making the contract is a girl and her name Cadence GhostCrest. At this point of time it's been five years since Ciel's been a demon so him and Cadence are both 18. And the butler is not Ciel's father and his animal is a snake. I will start next chapter as soon as i can! Thanks for reading! comment any suggestions or if they're are any flaws in my story that are bothering you. BAI!**

**-Cadence GhostCrest**


	2. Chapter 1: Vincent, My Viper

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! I'm new to this and i'm a total Black Butler Fan! First Story! Let's GO! Hope you guys like! =^w^=**

**Prolouge:**

"Would you be so foolish enough to sign a contract with a _Demon?"_

That cold voice filled my ears. A snake wrapped me in it's coil.

"No! I'd be foolish enough to find_ a Stupid _Demon who dosn't want another tasty soul!"

I yelled. The Snake's mouth opened, it's tongue licking my face.

"My, your soul does have a different_ taste_."

I smirked.

"So, stop your blabbering! Your life is now devoted to me, _Vincent_, In order to see what Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis are planning to do now that he is a demon. Should you fail or hesitate on any of my orders, I have the pleasure of devouring your soul. So, shall we return?"

The black snake turned into a slender man bowing at my knees, "Yes, my young mistress."

**Author's Note:**

**So, this is the prolouge (obviously). To clear any confusion, yes the teenager making the contract is a girl and her name Cadence GhostCrest. At this point of time it's been five years since Ciel's been a demon so him and Cadence are both 18. And the butler is not Ciel's father and his animal is a snake. I will start next chapter as soon as i can! Thanks for reading! comment any suggestions or if they're are any flaws in my story that are bothering you. BAI!**

**-Cadence GhostCrest**


	3. Chapter 2: Pity

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! Chapter 2! Hope the confusion is cleared by now! I do not own Black butler! Credit to Funimation. The only thing i own are Cadence and Vincent. Enjoy! =^w^=**

_**Chapter 1: Vincent, My Viper**_

**Cadence's P.O.V**

Light filled my room,

"Young mistress it's time for you to wake up."

I opened my eyes, a slender silhouette stood by the opened curtains. I yawned,

"Good Morning Cadence."

The slender man turned towards me. Vincent Mitaro, my demonic butler for three weeks now, his soul is in my hands.

"Young mistress, would you like me to call Catherine to change you into your day wear?" he asked

"No, I don't mind. Why? Are you scared of me Vincent?" I questioned smirking

"No, not at all" he replied with no hesitation.

He untied my night-gown showing my bare chest. He put a turquoise blouse with ruffles in the middle over. I stood up, allowing him to put on a black skirt.

"I don't understand why a fine figure wouldn't wear a beautiful dress to compliment her beauty." Vincent said

"Besides, you need to be betrothed to someone for your company to flourish" he continued.

"I'm not hooking up with a**_ bloody_ **soul for my company! I can flourish other ways!" I snapped

"Anyway, a ball is to be held today in the manor for my return. Send out an invitation to our **_dearest_** friends Ciel and Sebastian. Do I make myself clear?" I finished while Vincent clipped my boots.

Vincent stood up and put his hand to his heart, if he had one

"Crystal, my young mistress, I will get the job done with a bit of venom."

I put my gloves on my cold thin fingers.

"Until the day you devour my soul." I said as he tied my eyepatch over my right eye.

My contract is represented as a snake on my eye and a tattoo of a snake over my right shoulder.

"That is correct,young mistress." Vincent said in his cold but charming voice.

The door to my room opened and a knife came flying towards me. I caught between my forefinger and middle.

"Honestly,a cat does have fast reflexes." I said to one of my maids in the doorway.

"Catherine." I stood from my bed

"Now, Let's prepare for the ball tonight." I yelled

"We only have twelve hours!" I said

My name is Cadence GhostCrest, I am eighteen and parentless. I'm part neko along of something Vincent doesn't know of. And because of that, Vincent will never taste my or anyone else's soul.

**Author's Note:**

**Done! Did you guys like it? Yes? No? If you have any suggestions Comment below! Chapter 3 coming next!**

**~ Cadence GhostCrest**


	4. Chapter 3: Trick, I'm The Maid Tonight!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! Chapter 2! Yay! I Love writing this SOOO Much! I do not own Black butler! Credit to Funimation. The only thing i own are Cadence and Vincent. Enjoy! =^w^=**

_**Chapter 2: Pity**_

**Ciel's P.O.V**

"A letter?" I asked

"I've never seen this seal before, A snake?" I questioned

"Correct, My Lord. This seal represents the GhostCrests" Sebastian replied

"GhostCrest?" I questioned once more.

"Cadence GhostCrest, daughter of William GhostCrest, is the earl to a furniture industry. In Fact," Sebastian continued

"Most of your furniture here at the manor is from The GhostCrests."

I threw the letter aside.

"I pity you Sebastian." I told him.

"How so?" He questioned rising an eyebrow

"Knowing for the rest of your demonic life, your stuck with me. disabling you to eat another soul." I laughed

"It's been what? Five years since I have 'died'?" Sebastian smiled

"Yes it has been that long hasn't it? Well no matter what, I will be your loyal butler forever and always." He bowed

"Something is not right though Young master." Sebastian said standing up

"Cadence GhostCrest has been missing for five years, after being claimed 'kidnapped'. When she returned the kidnapper kills the parents on Christmas day." I smiled.

While Sebastian was talking, I opened the envelope, revealing an invitation to a ball at eight o'clock.

"Well, this is intriguing. Alright," I said standing.

"We will be attending tonight." I smiled

"It will be a pleasant _**surprise** _to all the people who think I'm deceased." I stared at the letter

"Still, how does she know?" I questioned

"How does someone I never met, know that I am alive out of all people?" I questioned

**Author's Note:**

**WOOHOO! Chapter 2 DONE! Even though not a lot of people have read this, I STILL LOVE ALL WHO DID! =^w^= Thank You Guys!**

**Cadence: T.J Your such a weirdo**

**Me: I know! But you are too!**

**Cadence: Fair Point.**

**~Cadence GhostCrest**


	5. Chapter 4:Trick, I

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! Chapter 3! Mrow! I Love writing this SOOO Much! I do not own Black butler! Credit to Funimation. The only thing i own are Cadence and Vincent. Enjoy! =^w^=**

**Chapter 3:Trick, I'm The Maid Tonight! (Part 1!) **

**Cadence's P.O.V**

"So, that settles it, Lina will pretend to be me and i will pretend to be a troubled servant." I told the my servants.

My manor consists of two maids and two butlers, Vincent my main butler, Catherine the house maid, Lina the cook, and Yuki the side butler.

"Yuki, can you give me my contact?" I asked

Yuki handed me a small contact, in order for me to lessen suspicion of my other eye. Blue as the sea.

"Good job everyone." I said

"Also Yuki And Vincent will wear bunny ears and a tail. Along with Catherine wearing cat ears and tail so I don't have to worry about my ears and tail poping out." I averted my gaze torward Vincent.

"Vincent?" He bowed down

"I will touch them with a bit of Venom my young mistress." I smirked at this

"Good, i will not fail my chance to get to Ciel Phantomhive and see what he's up to." I laughed

"Let's go, we have a ball in hour."

**Ciel's P.O.V**

**"**Sebastian," I said as he turned torwards me.

"I want you to keep an eye on this Cadence, that is a order." He bowed in the carriage

"I will see to it, Young Lord." He said

The carriage stopped, we arrive. The manor was twice as big as the Phantomhive manor. The colors on the outside were monochrome.

"Black and White," Sebastion said

"Just like Angels and Demons." Sebastian finished

I averted my gaze torwards Sebatian,

"Are you saying that she's an Angel?" I mumbled

"No, for all i know, she could be human, I havn't got a clue." He replied as we stepped out the carriage.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Welcome! Welcome!" a girl stood at the steps.

A tall man with black bushy hair stood next to the girl.

"It seems everyone has a Demonic butler these days." I mumbled to Sebastian

A maid with purple hair and butler with brunette hair stood to the side.

"M-May I take your coat Lord Phantomhive?" A younger maid said in a smaller voice.

"Yes, that would be nice, Thank You." She smiled with soft eyes.

Her hair, bright blue, her eyes, blue as the sea. As soon as she passed Cadence, Cadence tripped the young maid and starting stepping on her.

"Honestly Lina! Look at him when you talk to him! Little Bitch!" The young maid stood up her eye bloody,

"Vincent, take Lina to bandage up!" Cadnce said

"Yes, young mistress." He bowed carrying the maid bridal style. Cadence grabbed my hand," Now let's go! We don't want to be late!" she said taking me into the manor.

"May i ask a question, Lady Cadence?" I asked

"Oh?" she questioned

**~ To Be Continued**

**Author's Note**

**DAH! I'm so sorry it's longer! There will be two parts to this chapter! See you guys next time! =^w^=**

**Cadence: Lina hurt me T.J!**

**Me: Shake it off! It won't be the last time you get hurt! ;p**

**~Cadence Ghost Crest**


	6. Chapter 5: My Dance With Sebatian M

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! Chapter 3! Part Two! I love the people who took the time to read my lame story! I do not own Black butler! Credit to Funimation. The only thing i own are Cadence and Vincent. Enjoy! =^w^=**

**Chapter 3:Trick, I'm The Maid Tonight! (Part 2!) **

**Ciel's P.O.V**

"May I ask a question, Lady Cadence?" I asked

"Oh?" she questioned

"What is it?" she asked

"Why are your servants wearing animal ears and tails?" I asked

""Because," she smiled

"They look so cute!" she said

The door to the manor opened revealing an older, but still recognizable, Lady Elizabeth.

"Cadence!" she yelled running towards Cadence

"Elizabeth?" I asked

Elizabeth turned to me, her eyes tearing up.

"C-Ciel!." she said hugging me

"I got your package and I-I couldn't believe what it said! I knew you were still alive!" she kept squeezing me

"And look how handsome you've gotten! Oh! Any lady would want to be betrothed to you!" she said

"E-Elizabeth!" I said barely able to breathe

"Don't say such things in front of the host, wait" I said getting out of Elizabeth's death grip.

"Elizabeth, how do you know Cadence?" I asked

"She's my cousin! Oh! From my dad's side of course!" she finished

"Yes, Lizzy is my cousin and I haven't seen you since we were both thirteen." she smiled

"I know! Y-You were kidnapped and Auntie and Uncle William died!" she said

"My, you look different!" Elizabeth declared

"Y-Yes i have changed." she said scratching her head

The young maid came back,

"Aww! I love the cat ears Kay Kay!" she giggled

"I knew you would." Cadence smiled

"Lady Elizabeth?" A voice asked

"Oh! Gotta go! See you guys later!" Elizabeth said running off.

The young maid bowed in front of me.

"P-Please forgive my mistake, Lord Phantomhive." I looked at her, a bandage over her eye due to what happened.

"No, it's alright." I said

Not for Cadence it wasn't.

"Little Bitch!" she screamed slapping the young maid to the floor.

"Your making him apologize instead! Go serve the guests or something!" She scolded

I'm surprise no one heard or saw what Cadence just did.

"Do you have to be so brutal to her? Even if she's still learning and young?" I asked

"Yes, she has to learn eventually." she said

"Well my watch says it's eleven o'clock. So, this is the final dance. Care to join me Ciel Phantomhive?" she asked holding out a hand.

"I would be honoured to my La-" Elizabeth rushed and took my hand instead.

"Sorry Kay! He's my fiancée!" She yelled.

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Another chapter finished. If I don't post any stories soon, it's because of my school work! blah! I will try to get 1-2 more chapters today.**

**Cadence: T.J,**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Cadence: Do you like Ciel?**

**Me: D-Da, Maybe a l-lil**

**Cadence: Ha! You fell for him!**

**Me: So will you later in the story *Mumble***

**Cadence: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing, Nothing at all!**

**~Cadence GhostCrest**


	7. Chapter 6: Ciel, Ever The Charmer

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! Chapter 4 Finaly! Sorry if this story is dead! I'm still getting use to this! Credit to Funimation. I do not own Black Butler. I only own Cadence and Vincent! Enjoy reading everyone! =^w^=**

**Chapter 4: My Dance With Sebastian Michaelis**

**Cadence's P.O.V**

"Damn, Lina's kicks and slaps hurt." I mumbled

"Excuse me miss?" A voice said behind me

I turn to see Sebastian.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry Sebastian. Did you need anything, like a d-drink?" I asked

Man, i hate acting innocent.

"No, Thank you, but it seems that we are the only people not dancing. So, may i have you hand for this dance?" he asked

"Y-You may." I said taking his hand

As soon as I took his hand, he twirled me onto the dancefloor

"So, your neko Lina." my eyes wided

"H-How did y-" I sniffed the air pretending like i didn't know he wasn't demon.

"Y-Your a **Demon**." I said pretending to be shocked

"Just like Vincent." he smiled

"Yes, but see. I'm nothing like him." he said

"Charming, but since Lord Phantomhive is a demon as well dosn't he know as well?" I questioned

"No," he said

"Well not yet he will think you have a different scent. Because, he's never met anything un-human besides a demon and a grim reaper." I smiled

"Mr.-?" I said pretending not to know his name.

"Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis." he said smiling

"W-Well Sebastian, would y-you be so kind enough, to not tell Lord Phantomhive? If he were to find out, I want him to find out on his own." he stared at me wide-eyed

"I-uh... nevermind." I said averting my gaze torward the floor

"You have my word." this time I looked at him wide-eyed

"Wha-?" he smiled

"You asked me a harmless task. Therefore, you have my word." I smiled

"Thank you, Sebastian, that means alot." he smiled

"I think it's time for you to meet him." I was confused

"Hu-?" Without any hesitation, Sebastian twirled me.

I closed my eyes, unaware of where i might end up. When i finnaly opened my eyes, Ciel looked at me wide-eyed. I blushed looking.

"I-I'm sorry, L-Lord Phantomhive." he smiled

"No, your alright." he chuckled

**Author's Note:**

**Daw! This is kinda cute!**

**~Cadence GhostCrest**


	8. Chapter 7: A Night At The GhostCrest's

**Author's Note:**

**Nya! I'm so sorry i didn't post a new chapter yesterday! To make it up! i'll write three new ones today! Promise! one now and two after school! Enjoy! Credit to Funimation, I do not own Black Butler**

**Chapter 6: Ciel, Ever The Charmer**

"I think it's time for you to meet him." I was confused

"Hu-?" Without any hesitation, Sebastian twirled me.

I closed my eyes, unaware of where i might end up. When i finnaly opened my eyes, Ciel looked at me wide-eyed. I blushed looking.

"I-I'm sorry, L-Lord Phantomhive." he smiled

"No, your alright." he chuckled

"B-But, what about My Lady, My Lord?" I asked

He twirled me around and around.

"I'll talk to her." I smiled

"That very kind My Lord, but i'll take the punishment, it's alright." I said smiling

"Your not human are you, Lina?" I was shocked

How could he have figured it out so quickly?

"N-No, My Lord I-I'm not." was all I could say

"Would you be so kind, as to tell me what _**exactly**_you are Lina?" I smiled

"W-Well, Y-You see My Lord, I-I'm n-" The song ended, Saved

Lina came over and yelled,"Lina! Why were you dancing with Ciel?!"

She was now up close with me.

"My Lady, S-Sebatian had-" Lina grabbed my chin,

"We will discuss this when all the guest leave." she finished

I looked at Ciel soft eyed then looked at the ground. All the quests left minutes later except, Ciel and Sebatian. Lina came up to me and slapped me to the floor.

"A disgutsing figure like you! Shouldn't be dancing with a noble!" I touched my cheek

"I-I'm so sorry My La-" Lina brought her foot up and screamed

"I don't want your Damn excuses!" she yelled as she was about to stomp on me.

I squinted my eyes shut, waiting for the action to fall upon me. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see Ciel, had taken the blow.

My eyes wided, "L-Lord Phantomhive!" I said

**Author's note:**

**1/3 done! Catch you guys later!**

**~Cadence Ghost Crest**


	9. Chapter 8: Not Your Regular Lady

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! I'M SO SO SORRY YOU GUYS! WE HAD A POWER OUTAGE ONE DAY AND THEM I HAD A VIRUS ON MY COMPUTER! AND WHEN I GOT IT BACK, IT WAS DEAD! Gee! Ain't I the lucky one?! Anyway! I do not own Black Butler, credit goes to Funimation. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: A Night At The GhostCrest's**

"I don't want your Damn excuses!" she yelled as she was about to stomp on me.

I squinted my eyes shut, waiting for the action to fall upon me. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see Ciel, had taken the blow.

My eyes wided, "L-Lord Phantomhive!" I said

"M-My Lord!" Lina yelled giving a hand.

I never thought Ciel Phantomhive would help those in danger, especially a maid. My outlook on him changed instantly.

"I must apologize!" Lina said

"No, No it's fine but-" Sebastian cut off Ciel

"My Lady, I had asked Lina to dance with me, when we switched partners, it was a coincidence that she ended up dancing with My Lord. My apologies, My Lady." Sebastian said bowing, putting a hand where a human would have a heart.

"No, it's quite alright, I understand. Why don't you stay over tonight as a sorry?" Lina asked

"Lina," she said staring at me.

"Would happily show you to your rooms won't you Lina?" Lina finished

I raised my head to bow,"Of c-course My Young Mistress, I will see to it immediately."

I turned to Ciel and said," If you could just follow me, My Lord. And Sebastian could you come as well?"

I turned to Sebastian.

"I will do as you order, or then I wouldn't be o-" I but in wanting to say this for a while

"One **_Hell_ **of a butler, Yes, indeed Thank You Sebastian." I said

Sebastian and Ciel looked wide-eyed at me. I smiled

"Now, Sebastian I will show you to your room, only if it's o-okay with Lord Phantomh-hive?" Ciel looked at me

"Would it be a burden, if I came as well? I would like to know where Sebastian is in case of any disaster?" he asked

"No," I said with no hesitation

"Of course not! I u-understand."

I bowed in front of Lina. If my parents see me down at heaven they think I'm crazy insane to bow at maid.

"My Lady." I walked to the big doors that lead to endless halls with Ciel and Sebastian behind me.

Ciel had walked to my side.

"How did you know what Sebastian was gonna say?" he asked

"I-I'l only tell you this," I said

"I'm one _**Hell **_of a servant." I smiled

I opened the door,"Sebastian is this room to your likings?"

Sebastian inspected the rooms.

"Fascinating, The room is organized neatly, and the bed smells of Sakura." he turned to me

"Thank you Lina, your service is very kind" he bowed

I giggled, "I'm glad you like this room, and no need to thank me, it's what I'm here for. O-Oh, if you need anything, just whistle."

Sebastian smiled " Now, if you can excuse me, I have to take My Lord to his room." I said

"Excuse me," I said exiting the room with Ciel by my side

"Your demon is very**_ Loyal _**to you, even if you, yourself are a **_Demon_** as well." I said smirking

I opened another door " Come in."

Ciel's room is twice as big as Sebastian's, it also has a fireplace.

"Well, Good Night My Lord." I said about to exit the room

"Can you stay?" Ciel asked

"I'd like some tea right now, I-If of course that's okay." he said shyly

What the hell?! Why is he acting innocent? Is he trying to seduce women? Is this what Ciel Phantomhive has been doing for the past five years?

I turned back to him," N-No, of course not, you are our guest tonight!" I said smiling unaware of my situation

I got a pot and filled it with warm water, then poured three spoon fills of Lunar Eclipse tea. Ciel sat down, and sat the cup in front of him.

"Arent you going to stay? I'd love some company." I stared at him wide-eyed and blushed a little bit.

Damn! I think he is trying to seduce me! He had his Sexy glance with his devious smile. Fine, two can play at that game!

I sat down," Would it be okay if I asked some questions?" He asked

Enough of this innocent Bullshit! "Of course, My Lord." I said smirking and licking my lips.

He smiled back," First question, how do you know that both me and Sebastian are both demons?" I smirked

"You remember when Cadence was talking about the ears?" I asked chuckling

"Yes?" he said confused

"Well, mine, you see are real." I said twitching my ears

"You're a cat?" he asked

I nodded," I can tell by your **_Scent,_ **that both of you are inhuman. May I change you into your sleeping wear?"

I followed Ciel as he sat on the bed.

"Yes, I do need to retire now." he said

I started by unbuckling his boots.

"So, how long has your contract been now?" Ciel looked down at me wide-eyed as I unclipped the other boot.

"How did you know about our contract?" he asked

I came close to his face, making him blush

"Wha-?" he questioned

I came up to his eye and bit the string to the eye patch, making it fall off.

"Because," I said carefully unwrapping the bloodied bandage off my face.

"I have my own." I finished

My eye shown in the darkness, a bloody maroon red with a snake in the center of it.

"I-I don't understand." he said

"It's simply really, you see I'm Cadence GhostCrest." I said chuckling

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry this one is a little long! I tried to make it up for my days "off." Ciel with his Sexy look. Every Fangirl loves the way he looks.**

**Cadence: I-I don't know what your talking about!**

**Me: Come on! He was so Cute and Sexy! you like him!**

**Ciel: U-Uh?**

**Cadence: O-Oh Hey Ciel! *Blush***

**Me: Told Ya' *Nudges Ciel**

**Ciel: I just got here and, nevermind you guys are just wierd**

**Me: Thank you Ciel!**

**~Cadence GhostCrest**


	10. Chapter 9: Vincent, The Sweet Devil

**Author's Note:**

**I'm Back! Sorry it took to long! I went to Kansas and came back yesterday! But I'm back! Hope you guys like! Credit to Funimation, I do not own Black Butler! Enjoy My Kittens!**

**Chapter 8: Not Your Regular Lady**

**Cadence's P.O.V **

"I-I don't understand." he said

"It's simply really, you see I'm Cadence GhostCrest." I said chuckling

"Don't worry though, I won't hurt you for now."I noticed he wasn't fully in his sleepwear.

"Oh, let me finish this up." I started lifting his shirt off.

"Wha-!?" he questioned

His body was fit, he keeps himself healthy, unless Sebastian makes him.

"Your doing maid work on your knees!" I got a night-shirt and put it over.

"A Lady should never do this!" he remarked

He may object me removing his shirt, but he never stopped me. Really, how cute.

"Shut up already, you're giving me a head ache" I said letting out a sigh.

"I've done this all night, and besides," I said standing up

"I've been beaten, serving guest, and following 'My Lady's' orders. I'm not your regular lady Ciel."

I turned around,"Put on your shorts by yourself, I have to talk to Vincent."

I giggled as I saw him staring at me wide-eyed mouth dropped.

"What are you staring at eh?" I questioned

Ciel checked himself, he stood up straight and closed his drooling mouth.

"So your Cadence GhostCrest?" he asked

"Unfortunately, Yes, Yes I am." I chuckled

"My parents have died in my eyes due to my fault. I was kidnapped by a trancy man. This is what makes me Cadence GhostCrest." I said mournfully.

Ciel had walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a picture of my parents, along with Elizabeth's, and Ciel's. But he wasn't in the picture. Everyone smiled and Elizabeth and I were laughing.

"Yes, it turns out our parents knew each other, I used to love playing with your father. He'd play games with me and Elizabeth. I looked up to him. Why do you think I named my demonic butler Vincent?"I asked

"He said he had a boy who loved playing ball, he said I was going to meet him the next day but," I wiped my tears as they started to fall.

"I-I was kidnapped and when I came back on Christmas," I pounded the wall

"The Damn trancy man said their blood was on my hands!" I finished

I cleaned my face calming down ,"Excuse me My Lord, I need to retire now."

I grabbed the door knob and barley opened the door until,"W-Wait a second!" Ciel said

Ciel tried to grab my hand but, Ciel being a clumsy ass failed and fell to the floor bringing me down with him.

"Dah!" we both yelled

Ciel ended on top of me, his lips pressed against mine. His were sweet like Vanilla. POOF! I transformed into my neko state

"Look what you did now!" I yelled

He started laughing

"What's so funny?! Cats about to grab your Damn tounge boy!" I said pouncing on him, me as a little black cat on top of him.

"I didn't mean to be rude. It's just," He picked me up with his hands into the air.

"Your so cute as a black cat, Sebastian would love you too. Let's go show him!" he said running out the room.

"W-Wait! What do you think you're doing! Take me back to the room!" There was no use in trying to scratch him, my nails were clipped

"Nope! Like I said, were showing you to Sebastian!"

God Damn! This kid won't quit! And he's squeezing hard! I can't even transform back! I don't have my Damn clothes!

"Sebastian!" Ciel said exciditley while knocking on the door.

Sebastian opened the door, his hair messy, and eyes barley opened.

"Yes, My Young Lord? What can I do for you?" He asked

"Look at Cadence as a cute little black cat! Isn't she just adorable?" he asked

Damn! it's like he's a five-year old! Sebastian opened his eyes wide, when he saw me, he swepted me away and cradled me in his arms

"My, what soft paws you have. Oh, and your soft silky fur." Sebastian said as he scratched behind my ear.

I purred,"What a sweet kitten" he said. Mother Fucker!

"Sebastian, please remember that I'm Cadence." I said with a straight face.

"Oh, sorry your just so perfect and adorable. No wonder My Lord has fallen for you."

What was his last remark? I can't worry about this now, I barely have time left for staying neko

"You boys might wanna put me down." I said as Ciel was yelling at Sebastian

No one listened

"Boys, I'm gonna tell you a secret, when I change back I'm naked." They both turned to me wide-eyed

"3,2,1" POOF! I changed back but like I said, naked.

Ciel turned away saying"I-I didn't see anything!"

Sebastian wasn't phased at all, he just got me a robe and put it on me.

"Ciel your fine now." I said standing up.

"You sure?" he replied

"NO! I'm still naked and I'm going to kill everyone in the manor! Yes, your fine!" I sarcastically spat

"My Young Lord, I think it's time for you to take Miss GhostCrest back to her room now." Ciel turned around and nodded flustered

"R-Right." he said averting his eyes from mine.

"Goodnight Sebastian, I'm really sorry if I caused any trouble." I said bowing

"No, not at all. It was quite adorable to see you as a cat." I couldn't say anything

Ciel took me back to his room so I could get my clothes.

"Cadence?" Ciel asked

"Yes? What is it?" I replied

"Ok, remember when I said I didn't see anything?"

"Yeah? So?" I said as Ciel turned back against the wall for me to change

"I'm done changing your fine." Ciel turned back to me

He came to me, pulling down my blouse, showing my snake tattoo.

"What does this represent? I saw it earlier when ahm-" This boy gets flustered easily, he's looks innocent when he does that.

"Oh, A snake is Vincent's representative animal. The tattoo is another part of the contract." I finished

"A snake is my favorite animal. They can be sweet, but can poison you with venom."

**Author's Note:**

**HEHEHE! Ciel's lips tasted like Vanilla! Next chapters will probably be this long from now on. Oh, and who wants to guess the trancy that kidnapped Cadence? Whoever gets it right first get's an O.C. in their name into the story! Only catch is, He/She will be a villain later in the story**

**Me: Ciel! Can I kiss you?**

**Ciel: What the hell!? Why?**

**Me: A lil' birdie told me your lips taste like Vanilla!**

**Till next time!**

**~Cadence GhostCrest**


	11. Chapter 10: Vincent, The Sweet Drvil

**Author's Note:**

**Hey my kittens! I'm back! Since this story is dying! I thought about writing another fanfic on the side of this one! Yes, I'll continue this one, I'll just write another one on the side! It's gonna be a Soul Eater fanfic! 'Course everyone is gonna hate me! It's not a Maka x Soul one! I might write one about just them on the side though! Anyway! I do not own Black Butler! Credit to Funimation! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Vincent, The Sweet Devil ( Part 1)**

**Ciel's P.O.V**

"A snake is my favorite animal. They can be sweet, but can poison you with venom."

"You really love your demon, don't you?" I questioned

"Yes, Yes Vincent is like my father or brother to me." She said letting out a huff

"He was really my own company when I needed some, of course there was always Trancy who loved to play games" she finished

"H-How did you know Alois?" I said confused

"Oh yeah, you and Trancy had that incident huh? Well," she said

"This might surprise you but, Alois was my betrothed" she laughed

"Your betrothed?!" I was in shock, Alois actually had a betrothed?

"Yes, that lunatic was going to be my so-called 'husband', but he was very sweet and kind to me." she said a bit flustered

"He came to the manor when it was my birthday, knowing I would be crying for something I lost. He lad lost his family as well, I felt that bond between him and I." she finished mournfully

"But, you always had Vincent, right?" I asked

"Of course, but he was doing what he is told to do Alois was a human being. I am grateful for both of them though." she smirked changing her attitude

"You should be very grateful to Sebastian, even if you two live forever, there will be a time where he might have sacrificed his human form for you, Ciel." her words were like knives. It was true, that he saved me from the angel and had helped me with being a demon. But he is just my tool, my play item.

Vincent opened the door and looked at us on the floor, across each other.

"So, he figured out my young mistress?" he questioned. Vincent had black bushy, but at the same time silky looking hair with crimson red eyes. He looked like Claude and Sebastian at the same time.

"No no, he didn't but, I got the information I needed so, all is well Vincent" Cadence stood up

"My young mistress, with all due respect, you should retire now. You can get sick, I couldn't bear that" Cadence giggled

"Aw, you went soft, how cute" she teased

Cadence grabbed Vincent's hand, these two are close. Their bond, is so close.

"Well I do indeed though, Alright! Good Night Ciel!" she waved her hand

Vincent released Cadence's hand and bowed in front of me."Excuse us, My Lord."

Vincent went back to grab Cadence's hand, he doesn't mind? This demons surprise me.

"Oh! Vincent will wake you up tomorrow!"

I nodded in approval. Once they left, I plopped onto the bed still a little somewhat confused. Cadence's words rang in my ears

"No no, he didn't but, I got the information I needed so, all is well Vincent"

Information? What was this girl planning? And with the 'information' she collected. This girl isn't ordinary like she said before. She's confusing but,

"cute."

Shit! Did I say that Cadence is cute?! I was already tired enough with all that happened tonight. I tucked myself in bed, the blankets were soft as a cloud. I was instantly knocked out.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay! Part one of this is done! I thought this chapter was, I don't know! Cute and Mischievous!**

**Ciel: Why did I have to fall for Cadence!?**

**Me: First, Cuz it's cute. Also I know you fell for her**

**Ciel: *Blush***

**Cadence: What happened?**

**Me: Nothing! Just had a chat with Ciel!**

**Cadence: What she do to you?**

**Till Next Time!**

**~Cadence GhostCrest**


End file.
